


Never Looked Better

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond gets a kick out of teasing Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Looked Better

Q knew he was in trouble the moment Bond sat down beside him in the V &A. The agent looked dashing in his suit and wool overcoat, and Q wanted to divest the man of both garments immediately but his resolve was stronger than lust at first sight.

It was Bond’s snark that had him grudgingly respecting the man before he finished briefing him on his new mission.

He returned to his lab at MI6 and contemplated how he could get the agent in his bed as he waited to see how much trouble Bond would get into before needing his services.

It wasn’t long and Q enjoyed himself coming up with gadgets to help the willful agent accomplish his mission.

The final nail in the coffin of Q’s resolve came when Bond showed up at Q’s lab to return Q’s gadgets wearing a well worn pair of jeans and an old, white t-shirt.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asked Bond realizing the man had never looked better than he did right then.

Bond just smiled and pulled Q into a heated kiss.


End file.
